tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Shining Like a Diamond
After being bullied on social media, Kaitlin loses her self confidence and gets herself in a fight. Her friend Emma tries to get her confidence back. Episode Summary It's a normal day at school, Kaitlin is falling asleep in chemistry class once again. Danny thinks this is just like the pilot episode. Emma is confused and doesn't know what he's talking about. Just then, Kaitlin wakes up to her phone vibrating. Kaitlin gets on her phone in class, even though she technically wasn't supposed to. It was a notification on Instagram. A person she doesn't even know commented on one of her selfies she took way back in the summer. The person said very harsh things about her. She called her ugly, weird, dork, stupid, and questioned why she is even living. Kaitlin starts tearing up. At the lunch table, everyone is wondering what's wrong with Kaitlin. She shows them the comment on her Instagram selfie. All of them are disgusted. But then, the person comments again and tells her to meet him at Russo's in town after school. Tori gets a bad feeling about what that person said. Shannon asks if she knows this person. Kaitlin says no, but it's a kid named Roger. In physics, Kaitlin is getting so many thoughts about what this Roger kid might do she can't focus on the exam review her teacher has provided. Emma comes up to Kaitlin and wonders what the problem is. She shows the post to Emma. Emma gasps and tries to find help. Kaitlin says it's fine. Emma offers to come face this Roger kid with her after school. Kaitlin is grateful for Emma's gesture. After school, Kaitlin and Emma walk to Russo's. They wonder where Roger is. They ask Jarrett and Zac, who are dining on a pizza. Zac thinks it might be the person standing in the for some reason dark and ominous corner. Roger comes out from the shadows and starts fighting Kaitlin. Emma screams. Jarrett and Zac look over. In that moment, Nick and Ford walk in and wonder if they should come back. Emma stops Roger before they destroy the whole restaurant. Meanwhile, Jarrett is cheering because he gets free entertainment. Emma tells Jarrett to pipe down. Zac tells Jarrett he got roasted. Emma gives an entire lecture about how Kaitlin should forget all the things Roger said. Emma says Kaitlin is beautiful and she shouldn't doubt any put down some inconsiderate person says to her. Kaitlin and Emma leave the restaurant. Roger is upset that he didn't get to beat her up. Jarrett is upset he doesn't get entertainment anymore. Roger mumbles as he goes back to his home in Hudsonville. Kaitlin thanks Emma once again for what she did. Emma is glad to have helped her out. Production Information * This episode includes no CGI * Second time the fourth wall is broken Trivia * The episode title is based off a song by The Outer Vibe. An instrumental of the said song is played during the title card and opening credits * Danny mentions events of the pilot episode * Music from Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''is borrowed. The "Final Destination" theme plays when Kaitlin and Roger are fighting * Music from ''VeggieTales: Lyle the Kindly Viking is borrowed as well. An instrumental of "Dear Monks" plays when Emma is giving the lecture to Kaitlin Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles